Unexpected
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: An unexpected change keeps Tess awake. If ever she needed a friend's advice, it was now.


**Well, we'll see how this goes. Apparently Poet On the Run doesn't care much for Shaitlyn pairing and likes Mitchie. (Bad taste, eh? =P) So I'm writing this as a challenge from her. The goal is pretty much NOT bash Mitchie, but still use her a decent amount in the story.**

**I can't believe she talked me into this…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the laptop this was typed on and the plot.**

* * *

The crickets chirped outside her window as she rolled onto her side, not even bothering to brush her hair from fanning over her face. It was dark out and the cabin was silent except for her constant twisting and turning.

"Are you awake?"

Tess sighed, running a hand through her hair to return the dirty blond waves to where they belonged. She had never meant to wake anyone up, but maybe she had after all.

"Yeah…I am." She murmured softly so they wouldn't wake anyone else up. Still unable to seem to relax, Tess felt aggravated but only kicked her covers from her body. Stupid restlessness.

There was a sound a little ways away as if the girl that had spoken was sitting up on her own cot, "Can't sleep?"

"I don't know why." She grumbled in reply, sitting up and hugging her pillow. Her bedroom at home never was this dark and she enjoyed the blackness of the cabin, despite not being able to see her friend as she spoke.

"Too much caffeine?" Mitchie giggled and Tess smiled slightly, knowing she had had a couple sodas just an hour ago. Maybe that had been a bad idea, but her and Mitchie had been brainstorming song ideas together and what started out as a serious partnership ended up as a time for snacks, sodas, and giggling.

"Haha, maybe." She whispered to the dark, wondering what her chances of hitting her mark were if she attempted to throw her pillow at Mitchie to surprise her. Chances were slim in such blackness, though, so Tess shrugged to herself.

"What's on your mind?" the brunette seemed to easily understand that there was a reason behind her sleeplessness. Tess bit her lip and remained silent a moment, debating on whether or not tell her friend.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah…" Mitchie sounded curious now, and Tess panicked inwardly. What if she made fun of her or laughed? What if it was stupid and Mitchie said so before telling everyone else? She almost laughed out loud. If there was one thing she'd learned after Mitchie Torres last year at Camp Rock, it was that she was the _best_ at keeping secrets.

"Jason." Tess muttered embarrassedly, hoping that maybe Mitchie hadn't caught her one word. The gasp she heard across the room assured her otherwise, though, and she felt her cheeks suddenly flaming.

"Aw, Tess, you like him?" Mitchie whispered excitedly, her light, brisk footsteps could be heard swiftly crossing the room before the girl was seated on Tess bed, "That's so cute!" Her silence confirmed Mitchie question and she squealed excitedly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did. Just now." Tess pointed out, smiling at her excited tone.

"You have to tell him." Mitchie's smile was audible in her tone and Tess felt her stomach somersault at the thought. Tell him?

"No. He has to make the first move." She stated firmly.

"C'mon, Tess…" her friend begged, "Why?"

"He's the guy." She pointed out, giggling before adding on, "And he's older."

"Eighteen, twenty-what's the difference, you're both adults." Mitchie reasoned, obviously finding Tess' excuse weak, "Tomorrow you should at _least_ talk to him."

"Whatever makes you happy, Mitch." Tess laughed, pushing her off the bed so she could lay down again, listening to her friend's footfalls on the wood floor, "I swear I'll look like an idiot, though."

"Psh, yeah right. You will not. He'll be star struck." Mitchie's cheery whispered met Tess' ears, making her smile and feel a little more confident with the day to come.

"He has a girlfriend, I'll bet." Tess murmured to Mitchie, who was at that moment practically dragging her in the direction she knew Jason to be.

"I haven't heard him say anything about one." Mitchie rolled her eyes at Tess' negativity, "Besides, you could steal him away with a single glance."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is." Mitchie smiled at her, brown eyes glowing, "There's no denying it, Tess, you're pretty, smart, funny, _and_ you can sing. You know that's _got_ to be a big plus with a guy who loves his music so much."

"Why don't you find out with Shane?" Tess challenged, knowing that despite the protests, Mitchie had a huge crush on Jason's younger brother. It was obvious by the blush on her cheeks at her words, "You're all those things."

"Just go." Mitchie glared playfully at Tess, giving her a little push in the direction in which Jason was seated leaning against a tree with his eyes closed.

"But-" Mitchie was gone before she could refuse again. She didn't want to ruin his moment, but apparently he had already heard her, for his eyes opened and Tess felt herself grown warm at the brown eyes on her.

"Hi?" she tried, cursing herself inwardly for the stupidity of her comment. Jason smiled slightly, muttering a greeting as she took a tentative step toward him.

"Sit?" Jason offered, gesturing next to himself and Tess silently sat on the ground next to him, avoiding his warm, cheerful eyes watching her. To think she used to be overly confident in herself seemed ridiculous at the moment and she regretted ever letting Mitchie convince her it was a good idea.

"Sorry to interrupt you." Tess murmured, keeping her eyes on the ground between them, mind flashing back to how beautifully peaceful he had looked a moment ago.

"You aren't interrupting anything, I was just thinking." He assured her cheerfully, "Besides, I was getting lonely."

Tess risked a glance up at his face, but found herself unable to look away from his half smile at her and shyly returned her own. "I was hoping some pretty girl would happen upon me and keep me company, anyways." He murmured, winking and blushing afterward.

Maybe Mitchie didn't have such bad ideas, after all. Tess would have to thank her later.

***Ultra mega cheer* I MADE IT TO THE END! And I didn't make Mitchie drown, trip, get punched, or…die! Go me.**

** Reviews?! :D**


End file.
